degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 3)
Starring Senior *Dylan Michalchuk Sophomore *Ellie Nash *Jimmy Brooks *Spinner Mason *Hazel Aden *Paige Michalchuk *Terri MacGreggor *Ashley Kerwin *Craig Manning *Marco Del Rossi *Jay Hogart *Alex Nuñez Freshman *Emma Nelson *Manny Santos *J.T. Yorke *Liberty Van Zandt *Toby Isaacs *Sean Cameron *Chris Sharpe Other *Archie Simpson (MI Teacher) *Christine "Spike" Nelson (Emma's Mom) *Joey Jeremiah (Craig's Stepdad) *Caitlin Ryan *Dan Raditch (Principal) Episodes Episodes from the third season of Degrassi: The Next Generation (with brief synopses). It ran from September 17, 2003 until April 5, 2004. * Father Figure (1) - Emma is sick of people mistaking Snake for her father and questions about her real father, while Spinner tries to get Paige the locker she wants. * Father Figure (2) - Emma and Craig set out to find Emma's real father Shane McCay, while Jimmy humiliates Spinner and Paige in class. * U Got The Look - Manny is sick of being cute and becomes "hot", while Joey tries to make Craig's new band out to be like The Zit Remedy (Joey's high school band). * Pride (1) - Marco and Ellie "break up" and Spinner is suspicious when Marco hangs with Paige's gay brother, while Snake begins to feel ill. * Pride (2) - Spinner cuts Marco out of his life after Marco admits to him he is gay, Snake finds out he has leukemia. * Gangsta Gangsta - Sean is upset when Emma spends more time with Snake then him and he falls in with Jay's crowd, while JT ditches Toby for the popular kids. * Should I Stay Or Should I Go? - Craig becomes close to Manny when Ashley refuses to sleep with him, Wheels returns to cheer Snake up. * Whisper To A Scream - Ellie begins to cut herself when she can't deal with her mom's alcoholism, her father's being shipped off to war, moving on from her crush on Marco, balancing work and school, amongst other things, but she gets help from an unlikely friend; Terri finds roses on her locker from a secret admirer. * Against All Odds - Emma and Manny come to a disagreement when Emma tries to hook up with DJ boy Chris, while Spinner is uncomfortable around Marco when he, Marco, and Jimmy spend the night at Jimmy's penthouse to study for an algebra test. * Never Gonna Give You Up - Terri claims to love Rick, but Hazel suspects him of being abusive; JT and Spinner play a series of pranks on each other when Spinner is annoyed by JT's constant presence around him, Craig, and Paige. * Holiday (1) - Caitlin finds herself falling back in love with Joey during Christmas, while Craig must choose between Ashley and Manny. * Holiday (2) - Joey wonders if he loves Caitlin or Sydney more, while Ashley and Manny discover Craig's "two relationships." * This Charming Man - Emma's relationship with Chris is threatened after she realizes Sean is a thief, while Paige has the hots for the driving instructor. * Accidents Will Happen (1) - Manny realizes that her "flu" may be something else entirely, while Toby tries to befriend Jimmy. * Accidents Will Happen (2) - Manny realizes she cannot have a baby and makes a drastic decision, while Liberty develops a crush on Sean. * Take On Me - Toby, Ellie, Sean, Jimmy and Hazel get stuck in Saturday detention.Ellie and Sean begin to bond while Jimmy realizes Toby is more then he appears. * Don't Dream It's Over - Terri gets back together with Rick, but things go horribly wrong at a party, while Ellie thinks Sean hates Marco. * Rock and Roll High School - Craig and Ashley make things personal when they have a Battle of the Bands competition, while Caitlin realizes that Angela isn't always the cute, innocent little girl she makes herself out to be. * It's Raining Men - Marco goes on a date with Dylan where things get pretty weird, especially when they run into Marco's parents during the date! JT tries to impress Manny by appearing in a commercial. * I Want Candy - Ashley reveals she is leaving Degrassi after she, Paige, and Spinner visit Terri. Emma worries Snake's chemo has failed after she and JT discover his will during lunch detention. * Our House - Sean is worried that he will be forced to move away from Degrassi, while JT asks Manny to the dance. * The Power Of Love - Jimmy tries to make the end of the year perfect for Hazel, while Sean tries to correct his mistakes of the year. Category: TNG season 3 episodes Category: Degrassi: TNG episodes